1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of electrically powered devices such as piezoelectrically driven atomizer devices; and more particularly it concerns novel switch actuator mechanisms for controlling the operation of said devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrically controlled devices have been developed for producing desired mechanical effects and whose operation is controlled by operation of a button or actuator which is mounted on an outer cover of the device. By way of example, battery driven atomizers and aroma distributors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,616, No. 5,115,975, No. 4,804,821 and No. 3,661,323. These devices have, in most cases, an outer cover in which the atomizer or aroma distributor mechanism is mounted and whose operation is controlled by an electrical switch having a moveable switch element mounted on the outer cover.
The outer cover in many of these devices does not have sufficient strength to hold the moveable switch element securely without extra reinforcement. Further, the outer cover is often curved so that the moveable switch element must follow a curved path. This precludes the use of multiposition switches which have linearly moveable switch elements.
This invention in one aspect provides a novel switch actuating mechanism which comprises an elongated switch arm which is pivotally mounted near one end thereof on a support, a switch having a switch element which is moveable along a linear path, the switch being mounted in a fixed position relative to the support, and a lost motion interconnection between the switch arm and the switch element. The lost motion interconnection permits relative movement between the switch arm and the switch element in a direction perpendicular to the linear path but prevents relative movement in a direction parallel to that path. As a result, pivotal movement of the switch arm produces linear movement of the switch element.
In another aspect, the invention provides a novel electrically controlled device which comprises a mechanism for producing a desired result and an electrical circuit with a multi-position switch for controlling operation of the mechanism. The switch has a switch element that is moveable through a given range along a linear path; and the switch and switch element are mounted on a support structure within a shell-like outer cover that has a curved outer surface. An elongated switch arm is pivotally connected at one end to the support structure inside the outer cover such that said switch arm pivots about an axis that is perpendicular to the linear path of the switch element and such that the switch arm can swing through an arc that includes the given range of movement of the switch element. A lost motion mechanical interconnection is provided between the switch arm and the switch element and is located within the outer cover. The lost motion interconnection permits relative movement between the switch arm and the switch element in a direction perpendicular to the linear path but prevents relative movement in a direction parallel to that path. Thus, while the switch arm is supported solidly within, and not by, the outer cover, its movement follows the curved surface of the cover. At the same time, this curved movement causes the switch element to be moved along its linear path. The switch arm extends beyond the lost motion interconnection and out through a slot in the outer cover where it can be operated.